For You I'm Bleeding
by animekitten03
Summary: Gilbert is a newly-turned vampire cast out into the world to become independent. On his first hunting trip he seduces none other than Ivan Braginsky, a vampire hunter. Gilbert is under the control of an obsessive man by the name of Viktor who hides a dark secret of Gilbert's past. When Ivan enters their life, trouble ensues and the truth comes out.


The crowded room parted as he walked in. Although it was simply a polite gesture, Gilbert couldn't help but feel they moved for him because he was special. It was something about going in for the first kill that made him feel empowered.

Gilbert Beilschmidt was a new vampire of only two months. He had held off killing someone for this long and the others decided it was time for him to kill his own prey. He expressed his distaste in killing someone quite clearly. The man who looked after him, Francis something-or-another, was kind but also very demanding in the fact that he wanted Gilbert to be independent. He said time and time again that one day he might not be there. If he was so concerned in the other vampires why'd he let them get turned in the first place? Surely it wasn't healthy to avoid the sun at all times and survive off a diet of blood.

He sighed and sat at a booth as the loud bass sounded through the club. He decided not to bring his friends as they would prove to be a distraction for his one simple goal: to get a meal.

He spotted a tall man at the booth next to him. This might not be as hard as he thought it would, "Damn, this club plays the shittiest music. And all these people have no rhythm," he cocked his head to the side so his voice was directed at the man.

"I know. It's not like I have any myself, though," he chuckled, "I was forced to come here. My friends dragged me."

Gilbert was actually quite surprised that his comment was answered back, he wasn't really expecting this guy to answer him, "Oh, come on. I'm sure you're ten times better than these people."

The man turned in his own booth to face him and offered a smile, "Ivan," he said.

"Gilbert," he smiled back, "Wanna have a seat next to me?"

Ivan nodded sheepishly and slid into the seat across from Gilbert, "So what brings you here? I mean… if the music is so shitty how come you haven't left?"

Gil was expecting a question such as this one, "Well, I was going to leave but I saw you."

Ivan let out an amused sigh, "Is that so?"

"Mhm," Gilbert stood from the booth and gestured to the dance floor, "Want to show these fuckers how to actually dance?"

"I told you. I can't dance."

Gilbert grabbed his arm and lifted him up, "Just loosen up a bit. Here," he got in front of Ivan and began leaning back and grinding into him, "Go with the flow. Do what feels natural."

Ivan blushed as he felt himself stiffen, "What would feel natural is definitely not what we're doing."

"Grind back, I don't mind." Gilbert was quite pleased he was getting the other so excited already. It would make biting him a hell of a lot easier later.

"You want me to-" Ivan was cut off when Gilbert placed a finger to his lips and ground against his leg. He could finally feel the other slightly thrust forward. He purred hungrily. He could almost taste Ivan's blood already.

He turned in his arms and scratched at the back of Ivan's neck, piercing the skin and earning him a scent of fresh blood. It drove him mad, "We need to get out of here now."

"But my friends," Ivan began but was quickly dragged out of the club. This was one perk of being a vampire. Strength. Gilbert was stronger than he could've ever thought possible.

Ivan blinked as Gilbert dragged him away with no effort what-so-ever. Ivan smiled as he did. It was sort of adorable how much he wanted to get away from the scene. He figured it was because of how horny he was. Gilbert's looks reminded him of a little rabbit, a horny little rabbit.

"Your friends will have to wait for you. I promise this won't take long."

Ivan chuckled, "Isn't it really up to who'll be on top how long it will take?"

Gilbert stopped in his tracks, "What?" Oh wait, yes. Sex. That's what this other man was expecting from him.

Ivan blushed, "Well… if you wouldn't mind. I'd like to be the one," he paused for a bit, "on top."

He smirked, "You're wanting sex from me?" Gilbert was no stranger to sex. He was, however, stranger to having sex while bottoming. It would be a new experience but then again so would be biting a person and drinking their blood.

"Do you have a place in mind?"

Ivan looked around and hailed a taxi, "My place."

He opened the door for Gilbert and got in right after him, making sure to get close to him. He wrapped his arm around Gilbert's waist. He didn't mind. Ivan was going to be in him soon so what was a little affection beforehand?

They got to Ivan's place and stepped out of the taxi. Ivan took hold of Gilbert's hand and led him up a flight of stairs to his apartment. He opened the door for him just like in the taxi. Gilbert stepped inside and turned around to face Ivan, kissing him deeply. Ivan blushed and kicked the door closed as he kept the kiss going. He lifted Gilbert up and led him to the bedroom. He was holding him bridal style. It was a kind of gesture that Gilbert might take offense to as that meant he was the bitch. In this situation, he didn't care. He was just so fucking thirsty.

Ivan laid him on the bed. Gilbert smirked and reached up, pulling Ivan on top of him. They kissed again. Gilbert could tell Ivan was trying to make this as passionate as possible. And here he was thinking Ivan just wanted a quick fuck.

Ivan pulled back and smiled down at the man beneath him, "You're so fucking beautiful."

This comment actually made Gilbert blush. This was getting way too sensual. He didn't want to get attached to him in what could possibly be his last few seconds. Gilbert hurried up and tried to just get this over with. There was absolutely no promise that Ivan would come back. Most of the people that were bitten just died. And besides, Gilbert already had someone that claimed him. Viktor would get pissed if he knew Gilbert had sex with another man before having it with him. Even if it was just to get a little blood.

"Gilbert?" Ivan asked. He seemed to have zoned out.

Gilbert stared at him and lunged forward, pinning him down and quickly biting his neck. Ivan let out a pained cry. Blood poured from the two bites in Ivan's neck. It dripped down and a bit got on the sheets below him. Gilbert licked up the droplets and got up. He walked to the door and looked back at Ivan who was in turn looking back at him. He had his hand on his wound and didn't seem to realize what had just happened. He probably just thought it was a rough love bite or something along the lines of that.

Gilbert took in a deep breath and started walking out the door. Ivan followed him, "Wait, don't go!"

"Whatever you do… don't come looking for me," Gilbert said as he left. Just in case there was a chance that Ivan survived he wanted to make sure he never saw him again. It would prove a difficult situation to explain to Viktor.

Ivan was left standing there at his door, watching as the other descended the stairs.

* * *

><p>"And you just invited him over?" Ivan's older sister asked.<p>

He looked at her and spoke defensively, "Kat, I told you. He made it a bit impossible on my end to just let him go."

"Ivan, he could've had STDs or been a crazy psychopathic killer! Or even one of them!" She began sternly, "I know it's been a long time since you've had a relationship but you can't just take home the first person to hit on you."

"It wasn't my fault! Alfred dragged me there! Besides… it's not like he ever wants to see me again," he looked down sadly.

"Well, what happened? Did you say something?" She asked

"He just zoned out. Then, I said his name to get his attention and he just left."

She bit her lip, "What happened between you saying his name and him leaving."

"I," Ivan started, "I don't remember."

"I don't know what to tell you."

He looked at the ground, "Don't you have a job interview?"

She blinked and looked at her phone for the time, "Ah! I'm going to be late!" She smoothed out her skirt and kissed him on the cheek before leaving, "I'll see you later!"

"Yeah."

Ivan sat there trying to remember what it was that happened. What could have possibly taken place that made him leave so quickly?

He stood from his chair and closed his eyes, becoming lightheaded from the fast ascend. He held his head. Pain surged through it. Ivan made his way to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. He took two pills and swallowed them down dry.

His fingers ran through his hair as he observed his face in the mirror, "What?"

His face was paler than usual and his cheeks were blood red. Dark circles hung under his eyes, resembling a raccoon, "Am I coming down with something? Why the hell didn't Kat tell me I looked like shit?" He huffed out a deep sigh.

Ivan walked out of the room and turned off the light, making his way into the kitchen. He took a few leftover slices of pizza from the fridge and popped them in the microwave. A terrible smell wafted from it. Ivan was never a huge fan of garlic but the smell never made him gag in agony as it was right now. He stopped his microwave and opened the door, "Dear lord." He rushed to the bathroom and began puking violently.

Katyusha crossed her legs and began answering the interviewer's questions.

"How long have you been-"

The interviewer was cut off by her ringing phone. Katyusha took it out and apologized to him before she left the room and answered the phone, "Ivan! What do you-"

"Kat, I'm dying."

"What?!"

"I'm dying. The pizza… The pizza is killing me."

"What are you talking about, Ivan?"

"Please come over."

"I can't right now, okay? I'm in the middle of the interview. I'll text Natalia and have her check up on you."

"Don't! Please! Don't!"

"Then you'll have to hang on for a bit," She smiled at the interviewer through the glass and waved, "Gotta go. Bye!"

Ivan threw his phone across the room, "What's happening to me?"

* * *

><p>"You just left him there!? Really, you need to be less careless."<p>

Gilbert rolled his eyes at Francis' scolding, "You're the one who wanted me to go out and be independent."

Francis crossed his arms, "What was his name?"

"Uh, I dunno… I something. Oh! Wait! It was Ivan! Yeah!"

Francis turned a shade of pale, "Ivan Braginsky?"

"I don't know his last name. I barely remembered his first. How the hell do you think I know his last?" Gilbert leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"You'd better hope it wasn't!"

"Why exactly?"

"Because he and his sisters are trained to kill us!"

"Well, when he dies it will show his sisters that we mean business!" Gilbert smirked.

"How do you know he's going to die?" Francis asked.

"I don't. But I figure the chances for him coming back are very slim. Ludwig didn't even come back and we're from the same family," Gilbert's voice trailed off, "You said it was common for people in my family to turn as well."

Francis sighed, "Gil, it is but, well, things sometimes don't work. You have to understand. We did all we could for him."

"I shouldn't have let Viktor bite him. I should've just been happy that he was alive. Even though we weren't allowed to see each other, he could've still been alive! He could've had a wife and kids. I'm supposed to protect my baby brother but all I did was stand back as he died."

"It wasn't like Viktor gave you much choice in the matter."

Gilbert gritted his teeth, "Don't blame him! He's been nothing but good to me this whole entire time! He just wanted me to be happy!"

"Then why wouldn't he allow you to see your brother unless he was turned too?"

"He had," Gilbert paused, "Reasons."

Francis sat next to Gilbert, "He's brainwashed you."

"He has not. He loves me and wants the best for me."

"And that's why he put you under the care of me rather than himself? Why he leaves you constantly to go have sex with random women he finds?"

"He doesn't do that either! He just gets thirsty like the rest of us. He just wants a snack. The sex means nothing."

"So you admit he does do it then?" Francis asked.

Gilbert remained silent for a while, "Well, yes. But no. He doesn't just have sex for fun or to cheat on me. That's the only way he can lure out those girls."

"Gilbert, you are so hard-headed and yet so easily influenced. You fall for every petty word he says. Have you ever felt true affection?"

Gilbert was quick to answer, "Yes, and it was from Viktor!" His mind flashed to yesterday when Ivan told him he was beautiful. He smiled.

"Name one time, Gil."

He didn't answer.

"Gil?"

Still nothing.

"Gilbert!?"

"What!?"

"Name one time that piece of shit has shown you love."

He blinked, "There's been plenty of times."

Francis shook his head, "Anyway… You should probably be finding out where this Ivan lives and keep an eye on him. If he dies, you're off the hook. But if he lives-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. He's my responsibility."

"So, do you know where he lives?"

Gilbert thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think I can remember. It wasn't that far away from the club. I'm sure I can walk."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Nein, I don't need him thinking I brought up my friend whom he'll probably assume is my boyfriend to beat him up. And no offense but," he chuckled, "I'm pretty sure he could kick your ass."

"Already speaking in this stranger's favor I see."

He spoke up trying to defend himself, "That's not it! It's just that he looks strong is all!"

Francis smiled, "Well, go on, then."

* * *

><p>A knock was heard at the door and Ivan groaned. He stood up and opened the door, "Finally, Kat, I told you that damn pizza-" Ivan paused when he saw who it was.<p>

"You don't already forget me, do you?" Gilbert grinned, "You were pretty eager to get in my pants last night."

Ivan's jaw practically dropped, "But I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I thought so too," Gilbert walked in through the door and shut it, "I realized that I missed you. We never got to do 'it' either."

Ivan wiped his brow, "Yeah, well, I'm not sure I can even do that now. I'm coming down with something I think. Unless I can get food poisoning from smelling something."

Gilbert swallowed nervously, "What are you talking about?"

"Some damn garlic pizza I was going to eat. I threw it out. I think it went bad."

"So is now not a good time or?"

Ivan turned to him and grabbed his wrist, "Nyet. Er. No. It's fine. Please, sit."

Gilbert sat and looked at him, "You said nyet. That's Russian, right?" He was suddenly getting very nervous. It would appear that this was the vampire hunter.

He nodded, a bit surprised that the other would know, "Braginsky," he offered a small smile and sat down next to him.

Ivan smelled of mint toothpaste, like he'd been brushing constantly. The aura of death followed him as well. Gilbert could practically feel it. It was something he was used to by now. He was dead after all.

"Are you feeling any better now?"

Ivan shook his head, "It keeps getting worse. And this headache is not going away. It's probably the worst pain I've ever had to go through. It's like my body's constricting and it's very cold."

"Maybe you should rest? I can come back later if you want."

Ivan clutched his arm, "Please don't go. I want you to stay."

"I still think you should get some rest," Gilbert gently rubbed Ivan's head and stroked his hair as he lay on him.

"I will, just promise to be here when I wake up."

Gilbert blushed, "I promise."

Ivan lay his head on Gilbert's lap and fell asleep, he was too tired and felt too much like shit to care that he was laying on practically a stranger. Gilbert knew it was his duty to lead Ivan to the other side. Whether he came back or not was fate's choice.

He sat like that for an hour, contemplating his life choices and stroking Ivan's hair. He remembered when he turned. Nobody was there for him. He was bitten by Viktor and was left on the streets only to wake up a few hours later still lying in the snow. He walked back to his apartment and sat on his couch in agony. He rolled over on the floor and died alone. It was so cold. Although he knew there was so much more pain than just the cold, it was the cold that he could still feel and so therefore it was the most painful.

He lived and died in the same manner. Alone and afraid.

He came back to life later that day. His body was no longer warm. His heartbeat no longer sounded. His breathing was no longer necessary. He still decided to anyway. It was too weird not to.

He felt Ivan shift and could feel his temperature lower. This was it. Ivan was going to die. Gilbert kissed his cheek and held him, suddenly wishing that Ivan would come back.

He may be a hunter, but dammit he was a good person. He didn't deserve to die.

Gilbert grabbed his wrist and kissed it, "Don't leave me."

Ivan's body went cold. Gilbert placed his hand to his heart. There was no pulse. Ivan was dead.

Gilbert held Ivan to his body, "Please live."

He buried his face in Ivan's shoulder and cried, "Please don't go."


End file.
